Existing forward lighting systems used in motor vehicles, and in particular in automobiles, have generally not been designed with aerodynamic consideration in mind. As such, these systems have exhibited poor aerodynamic performance, which can be attributed to at least two factors. First, the vertical dimension (height) of the system's headlamp is relatively large (at least four inches, and in some versions, up to about seven inches). Second, the external surface of these headlamps have not been made in a cooperating shape with the frontal automobile surface. As is known, most headlamps occupy a position such that their lens member is vertical to the ground. With regard to the size (total frontal area, in square inches) of the lighting system, reference is made to copending applications Ser. No. 598,613 and Ser. No. 598,614, both filed Apr. 10, 1984, which applications are directed to improved motor vehicle lighting systems employing a plurality of capsule-reflector modules arranged in a substantially linear horizontal array and having a maximum vertical height of only about two inches and a length greater than the array height. In addition to a significant reduction in size, the lens member in accordance with the present invention is also capable of being positioned such that the front thereof approximately conforms to the contour of the motor vehicle, primarily for aerodynamic considerations. Furthermore, such a construction minimizes the collection of ice and snow during adverse weather conditions.
In order to contour a lighting system's headlamp to the frontal shape in many new automobile designs, it would be essential to orient the front portion of the headlamp at a relatively large angle (as much as sixty degrees) from vertical and/or at relatively large compound angles from a plane normal to the longitudinal center line of the vehicle. The front portion of existing headlamps is the portion wherein the principle lensing occurs so as to provide the specific light pattern required of the headlamp. Any tilting of this element from the vertical plane, however, would cause several problems, resulting in poor light distribution. That is, the ability to provide the desired light distribution degenerates and ultimately such a system would become unusable as the front surface of the lens departs from the standard position of approximately perpendicular to the center line of the vehicle.
In one type of headlamp arrangement found on some foreign automobiles, a conventional headlamp is mounted in a recess in the automobile's surface. A relatively thin, clear plastic member is then located in front of the headlamp and serves as a continuation of the automobile front surface. This member, however, provides no lensing functions (which are done instead by the headlamp's own lens in the known manner). In addition, such an arrangement has been known to permit dirt build-up in the cavity between headlamp and plastic member because such members are not hermetically sealed to the automobile. As such, these arrangements fail to satisfy motor vehicle safety regulations in this country and are thus prohibited.